


Winter Break

by SameTaemin



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angst?, Blurp, Idk fam, M/M, short read, something soft, song fic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameTaemin/pseuds/SameTaemin
Summary: Taemin and Minho meet once again next winter break.





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO I did this instead of updating my kinktober thing ha  
> I'll be updating that soon anyway enjoy this  
> anyway, this is a very short read.  
> Song: Winter Break - MUNA

“I haven’t seen you since last winter break…” Minho whispered. The air was a bitter cold against his cheeks making them a bright red. He could only guess by the same pink tinted on Taemin’s noise that the cold was having the same effect on him. Taemin couldn’t think of a reply, instead opting to push his boot into the delicate snow as he watched it. 

“It’s late Minho, now isn’t the time,” Taemin said as he lifted his head up to finally look up to the other.

“Then let me walk you home,” Minho suggested, already moving closer to the other. Despite the yelling in Taemin’s head that told him to say no his mouth went against it and he found himself whispering out a muffled “fine”. He saw the slight glaze of disbelief wash over the other's eyes before they moved in the direction of Taemin’s apartment. 

Taemin was right about it being late. The street lights had already turned on, illuminating the white snow that covered the sidewalk. The houses that lined the street had lights switched off showing the two that people have already slid themselves into the warmth of their bed a while ago. Christmas trees placed by the window added to the house for seasonal decoration glowed in a comforting way letting the boys relax their tense shoulders. The snow crunched under there feet as the walked in silence. 

By the time they reached Taemin’s apartment complex, it had started lightly snowing. Snow was dotted on their clothes and face as they made their way into the lobby. Both moved to walk up the staircase knowing that the small space of the elevator would be too awkward. The uncomfortable blast of heat in the building had both men shoving their heavy coats. When they reached the third floor Minho notices the ear piercing silence that overtook the building. 

“I moved down a couple rooms,” Taemin informs the other. Minho gives a confused look before he slowed down a bit so that Taemin is now guiding their way down the hall. As Minho passes Taemin’s old room he felt his heart sting a bit. He realizes just how long it’s been since he last saw the younger. His new room wasn’t too far down to his original. As Taemin ruffled through his coat pocket for his keys. 

“Why did you move down?” Minho asked as he watched the younger slip the key into its slot to unlock the door. Taemin paused as he stopped his motions and thought about how to respond.

“The memories were too much…”


End file.
